Heero's Brand of Love
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: Duo struggles to be together with Heero. First Chapter. May not be very good, Haven't written a gundam fic in ages Heero x Duo Shounen ai. Mild Violence. More to come in this story later.


The Beginning

By: Aoi-chan

A Heero x Duo

Note: This doesn't follow storyline, it's free based.

It was a stormy night, and Duo hadn't yet returned. He had gone out to a party of some sort, and Heero stayed home, partially drunk. He didn't necessarily care if he could or couldn't. He never cared for rules, only about doing things his way. He layed on the couch, staring at the ceiling, listening to the roar of the thunder outside. Though he would never openly say it, he was glad Duo had moved in with him. He liked Duo. He hated Duo...to him, it seemed like one way or another, everything had something or other to do with Duo. Heero felt himself growing angry at this, darting up, polishing his gun. That gun was apart of his body, even if it wasn't connected to him physically. The only thing he ever let himself depend on. He never let it out of his site...

The door opened, and a soaking wet Duo wandered in, dripping water everywhere, he closed the door, a stupid grin on his face.

"Heero, do you think you could get me a towel?" He asked a little loudly, continuing on then "Man was that a wild party...Relena kept asking why you didn't come though." He asked.

Heero glared at him, stepping closer to him, and punching him several times, not stopping until he was calmed down, which wasn't until he had broken several of Duo's ribs, and left a mass of bruises on his face and arms.

"Why can't you ever shut up?" Heero panted before standing, going to the closet to get a towel, wiping his hands on it, before throwing it over Duo.

The door opened again, and in walked Quatre, followed by Trowa and Wufei. They had followed behind, but Duo hadn't managed to get that out. Quatre looked at Heero, then down to a partially conscious Duo.

"Heero, what the hell did you do to him! " Wufei asked, staring blankly at the boy.

"I hit him..." He responded calmly.

"This looks serious, help me carry him out to the car." Quatre said, grabbing his legs, Trowa silently grabbing his shoulders and helping him out to the car.

At the hospital, Duo was unconscious, the nurse inserting an IV into his arm, fixing the blankets. Duo looked pathetic lying there, all bound up and bandaged. There was a crowd around his bed, excluding Heero, of course, who didn't feel like going.

"That Heero is dangerous...I feel sorry that he lives with him..." Quatre said.

"You can't help who you love..." Trowa whispered.

The others looked at him curiously, then to Duo. Perhaps it could be true, that one could endure anything in the name of Love...but one had to wonder, if Heero had it in him to love someone else...or if he even knew how Duo felt, or even if he really did love him...

Days later, Duo finally woke up, looking around. His room was filled with flowers and assorted get well cards. He lifted the covers, examining all the damages he had received, then feeling his face. He emitted a small whimper. His face still hurt too. He frowned a little. Heero usually wasn't so violent with him, and Duo did after all show his love for him all the time. Heero just was never able to express himself. It made him sad, not scared...

The door to his room opened, and Heero walked in, taking a seat in a chair by his bedside. His eyes were still cold. Duo thought the silence was a little awkward, so he looked away.

"Duo...look at me...I..." He longed to apologise and set things right, but he couldn't, his words continuing. "You shouldn't have been so stupid..." He accused the boy.

Duo looked at him, knowing what he really wanted to say, he smiled then, nodding once.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I'm sorry I made you mad..." Duo told him, moving to sit up, but unable to, the pain shooting through his body like a bullet.

Heero frowned slightly, pushing him back, though he knew it probably hurt. The boy would have been afraid, if he hadn't noticed the look of concern painted on his face. Heero took a quick look around, closing the room door then, for some privacy. He looked at Duo.

"How badly does it hurt?" He mumbled, the faintest traces of emotions showing through.

Duo didn't want to make him feel bad, but lying to him never made a situation better. He grasped for Heero's hand, smiling a little, with a shaky laugh.

"I hurt like Hell. But seriously, don't worry about it...I'm not upset okay?" He said.

Heero was never the type to tell anyone what he wanted, but with Duo, he sometimes did, though you could never guess when he would.

"You're not leaving..." He said.

The braided boy was sometimes clueless, but even he wasn't stupid enough to miss the truth of his statement. He may have said it, but underneathe, it was a question if he was mad enough to desert him. He shook his head slowly, smiling a bit.

"Nah, I care about you...I love you...why would I go anywhere?" He said quietly.

Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously, and for a moment, Duo feared he would be on the end of another beating for that. Those were three words he hated hearing, no matter how honestly they were meant. Though he said nothing, he leaned in, grabbing him by the shoulder, pulling him close, briefly kissing him on the lips, before he stood straight again, leaving the room without a word.

_Heero..._

_Heero kissed me...he must really need me..._

To him, any display like that, was equal to if he had handed Duo his gun. In any normal relationship, it would be the equivalent of declaring him his life-long mate...but Heero was hardly normal. Duo would need to be satisfied with the rarities of his affection, the occasional beating, walking on eggshells. Heero's brand of love was an unstable, fragile one.

And Duo loved it.

Duo had always dreamed of what it would be like falling in love, maybe a big house, maybe a son that looked like he did, and a love like any other, one who would show him the joy of a fulfilling life.

Heero was not that dream come true.

Duo frowned a little as the visions in his head faded, sighing lightly. He knew he'd never get those things. But he loved that boy, more importantly, he couldn't live without him. If he could just make Heero show him how strongly his love for him was, that would be enough.

-One Week Later- Duo walked through the door of the house. He had crutches, and he imagined it was pretty amusing to watch how he struggled and shaked with them. He glanced around the living room, then down the hall.

"H...Heero...I'm home..." He called out hesitantly, a bit nervous.

Heero came out of the bathroom, drying his hair, fresh from a shower. He looked at Duo, then looked away as if he didn't know who he was. He threw the towel in the basket, heading towards his bedroom. Duo could hear the sound of him laying down heavily on the mattress. Palming his forehead with a soft sigh and cursing his stupidity, he limped awkwardly towards the room, pausing in the doorway.

"You're not even gonna say 'hi' ?" He asked him.

"You expected me to celebrate?" he asked, looking away.

Duo couldn't hide the fact that he was hurt by this. At the hospital, that moment felt like forever, and it was special to him, imprinted on his heart and soul.

"I...I was expecting you..." He cut his words then, turning away. "Forget it. Not like it matters anyways." He muttered, doing his jittery crutch-walk back towards the living room. He felt a hand on his shoulder then, not even bothering to look back.

"Let me help you..." He said softly, lifting him up, though it was a little hard, he placed him on his bed, covering him up, leaning the crutches against the wall by the bed. He brought in a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers, setting them on the stand beside him, then turned to leave.

"Heero..." He called out.

Heero stopped and turned to face him, not saying a word.

"The other day...at the hospital...the kiss...what was it for? you don't need to say it...but if you truly feel anything for me...then kiss me again..." he whispered.

Heero looked at him for a moment, then turned away, walking out to the living room.

"Don't be crazy." He said as he left.

Duo frowned, he could feel the heat of the tears stinging his eyes, though he tried to convince himself it was from physical pain, and not from what had just taken place. Heero had totally blew him off. He knew he tried to seem emotionless, but he couldn't believe that was the real Heero. He closed his eyes then, in a weak attempt at falling asleep. He'd eventually get there, and maybe, he hoped, he would never have to wake up.

-Meanwhile-

Heero stretched out on the couch. It wasn't like he wanted to hurt the boy, he did have strong feelings for him. He just knew better than to get to close or too emotional. Warriors who showed emotions ended up dead. No ceremony, no singing, no crying...Dead. That image firmly drilled into his mind, it was nearly impossible for him to loosen up. He sat up slightly, hearing the soft sound of Duo snoring, standing then, fists clenched. He silently wandered back to the small room, hovering over him silently. He didn't know what to do. His dark eyes closed then, and he leaned in, kissing him deeply, pulling back quickly as the boy responded.

"What the hell?" Heero burst out angrily, staring at the bewildered male.

"You tell me, you kissed me first, Heero." He shot back.

Heero looked murderous, and Duo actually knew a moment's panic, until Heero crawled onto the bed beside him, forcing him down, kissing him again, a little roughly.

"So...does that make you feel any better?" Heero asked him after he seperated the kiss.

"H...Heero..." he whispered, knowing then, without him saying it, exactly what he felt for him.

Duo slid his arms around his waist, tugging him closer.

"You can be yourself around me..." He uttered softly.

Heero frowned a little then. He didn't consider himself stable enough to love him, but the look in his big eyes nearly begged for him to stay at his side.

"I'm just going to end up hurting you again. Can you live with that?" He asked.

Duo gave a slight nod, gasping as his air was cut off by yet another kiss, the feel of his unkind hand sliding under his shirt, disregarding his sore wounds, wandering up to his chest, fingertips pressed against it softly.

"Fine...We'll be together...but you're playing with a loaded gun..." He said.

Duo picked up this reference easily. Heero knew at any time, something could cause him to blow, and he may be the only one around again when it happened. Duo hurt now, but he promised himself he'd endure the world and whatever else just to be with Heero.

"That's fine...pain is nothing, in the end." He said with a big grin.

Duo smiled a little. He knew right there, that things would be just fine. They just had to be...

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
